Weight training or bodyshaping has increased in popularity in recent years. Muscle development is accomplished most commonly by lifting weights attached to various devices. The dumbbell, barbell, and a vast array of additional apparatus, from the simple weight bench to devices which require the user to sit or lie in them, are just a few which come to mind. These devices are expensive, large, and often require a second person for safety and to help the user as he or she trains to exhaustion. In addition, bodybuilders or bodyshapers have to fight boredom and the accompanying loss of interest in bodybuilding. Consequently, they look for variety in their exercise regimes. The subject device will address these issues.
A similar training device was patented on June 1, 1982 to Bannister, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,379; however, it had limited commercial success, particularly among bodybuilders. The subject device will provide the features needed for use as a bodybuilding training apparatus and will provide easy donning and removal.